Kimi to Boku
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Kehidupan pertemanan Daisuke dan Takuya. Yang benar-benar sangat erat.
1. Chapter 1

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara**

**Rate T**

**Genre General Friendship**

KIMI to BOKU

"Ne Takuya."

"Apaan?"

"Menurutmu aku itu bagaimana? Ganteng tidak?"

Melirik mata sekilas pada lawan bicaranya "Pengen pendapat jujur nih?"

Ikut melirik "Ok lah."

"Tidak."

"Begitu ya, pantas saja tidak ada cewek yang melirik padaku."

Kepalanya menengok, tak hanya melirik "Dear, kamu tanya masalah gituan ke sesama laki-laki, jawaban yang kamu terima gak bakalan pernah baik tahu. Pastinya gak ada laki-laki yang lebih ganteng dari dirinya sendiri, selama dipikirannya."

"Begitu ya, pantas saja selama ini aku berpikir aku itu ganteng."

Mendengus meremehkan "Kalau mau tanya gituan lebih baik ama cewek."

Menatap lekat wajah lawan bicaranya "Baiklah."beranjak berdiri dari duduknya "Menurutmu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Hikari kalau aku bertanya begitu?"

Terdiam sejenak "Tak akan lebih baik dari jawabanku tadi."

Menghela napas sejenak "Jadi intinya aku tuh gak ganteng ya."

Menyengir prihatin "Menurutku kamu itu manis dear." Cengirannya diganti jadi cengiran khas cowok gentle "Kalau aku ganteng tidak dear?"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat benar, pikir dulu napa."menggerutu

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang, kalau ingin jawaban pertanyaan begitu tanya cewek."membalas perkataan Takuya "Dan turunkan senyuman gentle yang mirip homo itu, cowok yang mengatakan cowok lain manis itu homo."

#

Daisuke dan Takuya berdiri didepan mesin penjualan minuman. Kening keduanya mengerut, keduanya pun saling melirik hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dua mesin kaleng, satu menjual minuman teh satu lagi kopi. "Teh."ucap Daisuke

"Tidak kopi saja."tolak Takuya

Saling memandang tajam dengan mata yang meruncing "Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu pasti pilih teh yang rasanya pahit itu, apa yang ada tulisan less sugarnya dear."

"Seperti kamu tidak akan pilih yang pahit saja. Black coffe pastinya kan."

"Berapa uang yang ada padamu?"tanya Takuya

"Dua puluh lima, kamu?"

"Gocap."

Janken dilakukan, tak cukup terus-terusan suit, keduanya adu sumo jari, dilanjutkan dengan adu panco. Masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan, Daisuke mengeluarkan koin dan memberikannya pada Takuya, kepala dan ekor. Saat koin dilemparkan Takuya gagal menangkap dan koin jatuh menggelinding masuk kedalam selokan. Keduanya memandang koin bersamaan, selokan yang tertutup dengan lubang kecil. 'Koin seribu perakku.'ratap Daisuke sedih

"Kenapa tak beli masing-masing satu."saran Taichi yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap kedua adik kelasnya "Uang kalian berdua lebih dari cukup kan."

Keduanya memandang senpainya "Pemborosan."ucap keduanya keras

Taichi mendesah singkat. Daisuke dan Takuya tetap saling menatap lekat dengan aura kekeras kepalaan, kemudian mata keduanya tertuju pada satu lagi mesin diseberangnya. Keduanya saling lirik kembali "Cola saja."cetus Daisuke

"Ok."terima Takuya cepat dan menghampiri mesin cola, dan memasukkan uang dan memilih cola

'Tingkah kalian itu lebih parah dari kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. 'komen Taichi dalam hatinya

#

"Membandingkan aku dan Takeru, kenapa Hikari lebih milih Takeru sih. Apa kelebihannya si pirang itu. Jelas-jelas lebih ganteng aku."gerutu Daisuke saat diatap ia melihat kearah bawah melihat Takeru dan Hikari yang sedang mojok

Takuya mendesah bosan, sudah beberapa hari ini sejak Hikari adik Taichi mengumumkan secara resmi tentang statusnya yang berpacaran dengan Takeru, Daisuke terus-terusan menggerutu tentang dia yang selalu ditolak Hikari "Pertama dia idola sekolah, semua cewek disekolah ini pasti mau pacaran ama Takeru, kedua Takeru ace tim basket, ketiga Takeru juga berotak encer dan yang paling penting, dia lebih ganteng dan berkantong tebal lebih dari kamu dear."

"Kamu ini benar-benar homo ya, mengatai Takeru itu ganteng."

"Aku hanya mengatakan opini yang menyebar dikalangan perempuan di sekolah. Secara pribadi aku juga tak sudi mengatakan laki-laki lain lebih ganteng dari aku sendiri dear."

"Kalau begitu kamu juga tak sudi mengatakan aku lebih ganteng darimu?"tanya Daisuke

Takuya diam sejenak "Tidak."Daisuke mendesah kembali, sudah banyak desahan yang ia keluarkan sejak pagi ini "Tapi aku sudi mengatakan kamu lebih manis dariku dear."

Daisuke diam memandang senyuman Takuya yang baginya terlalu menggelikan, namun sedikit semburat merah muncul diwajah Daisuke "Kamu bener-bener homo ya."

Nyengir "Tak ada salahnya mengatakan sohib sendiri itu manis dear."

"Terserahlah, buruan kekelas, bell sudah bunyi dari tadi."Daisuke berjalan meninggalkan Takuya yang masih duduk, sedikit senyuman terpampang diwajah Daisuke, senang akan perkataan Takuya padanya, sohibnya yang paling dekat dan paling baik padanya.

#

"Dear."

"Hmm."respon Daisuke yang sedang memakai sepatunya

Waktu pulang sekolah, loker siswa "Ada surat dilokerku."

"Surat tantangan lagi? Ladeni aja, aku siap kapanpun buat berantem."

"Surat cinta."

Daisuke terdiam, kepalanya kemudian ia hadapkan pada wajah Takuya yang sedang memandang lekat surat bergambar hati tersebut "Masih jaman nembak pake surat ya, dari siapa?"

"Orimoto."

"Izumi Orimoto kelas A itu? Seriusan?"

"Besok jam istirahat, dia minta jawaban dariku."Takuya memasukkan surat tersebut kekantung celananya "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kenapa tanya aku?"

"Pendapatmu? Terima apa gak?"

"Terserah kamu. Kan gak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."sedikit nada cemburu

"Ok."ucap Takuya menerima respon yang agak lain dari sohibnya

Esok harinya, kantin sekolah jam istirahat. Daisuke menimati makan siangnya sendirian. "Tumben banget lihat kamu sendirian Daisuke-kun."

"Hikari. Tumben juga kamu sendirian diwaktu istirahat begini, sipirang kemana?"

"Rapat Osis. Si pirang itu punya nama juga Daisuke-kun."

"Oh yeah benar, aku lupa. Lalu?"

Hikari diam sejenak "Daisuke-kun, maaf aku -"

"Tak masalah. Toh itu hak untukmu memilih, aku sih gak masalah."sedikit nada yang dipaksakan, Hikari tahu itu

Senyum tulus "Terima kasih Daisuke-kun. Nah sekarang, bagaimana proyek seni kita?"

"Eh ngebahas tugas, males ah, bahas nanti saja napa."keluh Daisuke saat Hikari mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya dari saku seragamnya

Takuya berjalan pelan, cengiran tak luntur dari wajahnya, setiap siswa yang mengenalnya pasti menyapa, semua tahu Takuya Kanbara adalah siswa paling ceria. Berbeda dengan Daisuke, Takuya cukup terkenal dan populer dikalangan siswa sekolah, terutama perempuan. Disaat mencari sohibnya yang tidak ada dikelas, maka ia menjalankan kakinya menuju kantin, tempat favorit dia dan Daisuke yang ketiga setelah atap dan kelas. "Ow ada apa ini, apa akhirnya cintamu bersambut pada Yagami, dear?"

Hikari tertawa kecil dan Daisuke menggerutu "Hentikan panggilan DEAR-mu itu saat dihadapan orang lain, Takuya. Dan kalau memang aku bersambut dengan Hikari, aku pastikan kamu malam ini makan sampai perutmu pecah."

Takuya nyengir, matanya sedikit melirik pada Hikari, bibir dari Hikari sedikit turun kebawah, dan Takuya mengerti maksudnya. "Lalu?"tuntut Daisuke pada Takuya

"Apaan?"

"Jawabanmu lah."

"Oh itu. Aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Simple, aku tak ingin sohibku kesepian dan sendirian."Takuya nyengir dan Daisuke berkedip diam beberapa kali

Menghembuskan napas, sedikit lega "Bodoh."Daisuke tersenyum pada Takuya menanggapi kata-katanya

#

Lapangan, Daisuke dan Takuya duduk dipinggir lapangan, sore hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi mereka, sang Kapten Taichi Yagami memporsir latihan mereka dua kali lipat. "Dear, ini salahmu. Karena kamu kita jadi dimarahi dan dibantai gini oleh Taichi-senpai."

Daisuke menarik napas yang masih setengah-setengah "Kenapa kamu menyalahkanku?"

"Ya iyalah, kalau kamu gak sok-sokan waktu jam olahraga minggu kemarin, pengen belagak ngelawan Takeru segala, dia tuh ace basket, mana mungkin kamu bisa menang. Dan lihat hasilnya, cedera kan kakimu."

Daisuke diam, tepatnya dia malas untuk mendengarkan dan membalas kata-kata Takuya "Dear, bagi kita pemain sepak bola, kaki itu segalanya. Jangan kamu ulangi lagi."

"Cerewet, terus juga ngapain kamu ikutan gak latihan, yang cedera kan cuman aku."merasa jengah dengan semua kata yang dilontarkan Takuya, serasa dihakimi dan seperti digurui

Taichi yang sedang beristirahat tak jauh dari mereka, menghampirinya "Oi baka kombi, masih punya tenaga buat berantem ya, mau lanjut lagi?"

Melihat senpainya berkata begitu, Daisuke langsung mendecih "Taichi-senpai, nasihati deh AMF kita yang tak punya kesadaran sebagai pemain sepak bola ini."pinta Takuya

"Takuya, gak usah pake bilang kesadaran segala deh."

"Takuya benar Daisuke, pertandingan kita berikutnya itu penting, ini tentang gengsi kita sebagai juara prefektur, meski cuma latih tanding, tapi lawan kita bukan sembarangan. Makanya jangan kamu ulangi lagi, peranmu kelewat penting dipertandingan nanti, cuman kamu yang bisa ngobrak-ngabrik pertahanan mereka nanti."

"Iya-iya."jawab Daisuke malas

"Iyanya satu kali saja. Mau lari lapangan sepuluh keliling lagi?"ancam Taichi

Daisuke memberengut "Tidak sore ini sudah cukup membuatku mual."

Dengan cengiran, Taichi meninggalkan kedua kouhainya. Takuya menghembuskan napas lelah, dilihatnya Daisuke yang masih bermuka cemberut, menggerutu dan melemparkan kata-kata kasar dengan suara pelan "Taichi-senpai bisa jadi lumayan keras kalau sudah berhubungan dengan sepak bola ya."

Daisuke diam "Kok marah? Ini kan untuk kebaikan kamu juga dear."Daisuke tetap mengacuhkannya, ia menatap bola yang tak jauh darinya "Masalah aku gak ikut latihan, soalnya siapa lagi yang akan merawat kamu waktu cedera gitu?"

Daisuke mulai menampakkan respon "Aku sendiri bisa."

Takuya tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Aku pribadi yang paling tahu dirimu, kamu itu orang yang tidak bisa merawat diri sendiri. Waktu sehat saja gak becus, apalagi waktu sakit."

"Seolah kamu ibuku saja."dengus Daisuke

"Anggaplah seperti itu."

"Orang lain bisa salah paham Takuya."

"Biarkan saja mereka salah paham, tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Semua itu karena aku peduli kamu, dear."

Daisuke melirik Takuya yang sedang menyengir padanya, dan menghembuskan napas panjang "Ayo pulang."

"Ok. Oh ya, kenapa kamu gak anggap aja aku pacarmu?"

"Konyol. Aku gak belok tahu."

#

"Daisuke."panggil Taichi

Jam istirahat, adalah jam mengisi tenaga dan otak setelah diperas habis-habisan dijam pelajaran. Biasanya tempat nongkrong mereka adalah atap kalau bawa bekal (sedang bokek), dan kantin bila sedang tidak bawa bekal (lagi ada uang). Tapi kali ini, Daisuke memilih perpustakaan, karena otaknya sedang dipaksa untuk menghapal berbagai rumus yang akan keluar diremedinya. Terancam ikut kelas tambahan di waktu weekendnya membuatnya terpaksa menjejali semua rumus ditempat paling tabu untuknya.

"Ah senpai?"

"Ikut remidi ya? Gak minta dicontekin ama Takuya tersayangmu?"nyengir Taichi menggoda Daisuke

Tampangnya langsung cemberut "Takuya kalau sudah tentang tes, pelitnya kebangetan. Terus senpai juga ngapain disini? Remidi juga?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kamu ya. Ne ada yang mau aku tanyakan?"

Daisuke terlihat sedikit tertarik, tumben Taichi pake bilang begitu segala untuk bertanya padanya "Apaan?"

"Kamu masih demen dengan perempuan?"

Daisuke memicing "Mengejek nih?"

"Yah kamu tahukan, kamu dan Takuya itu sudah kayak pasangan kekasih. Ah bahkan sudah kayak pasutri."

"Begitu ya, aku dan Takuya dimata kalian?"

"Ya gak gitu juga. Tapi aku serius nih, siapa tahu kamu jadi belok karena kasih sayang Takuyamu yang sangat-sangat berlebihan."

"Jelaslah aku masih demen cewek."

"Oh ok, kalau begitu langsung pointnya."

"Yang tadi bukan pointnya?"

Tertawa kecil "Bukanlah. Itu kan pertanyaan standar orang yang penasaran. Gini Dai, ada cewek sekelasku yang suka kamu. Kamu mau gimana?"

Daisuke terdiam "Mau gimana? Maksudnya?"

"Kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya? Dia bilang sih mau gitu dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kutolak. Meski aku masih demen cewek, tapi saat ini aku gak sedang suka dengan cewek manapun, imoutomu mungkin aku terima, tapi selain dia, kayaknya tidak."

"Masih ngebet ama Hikari?"

Daisuke terdiam sejenak, berpikir sebentar "Tidak sengebet dulu."

Sepeninggal Taichi, pikiran Daisuke langsung teralihkan dari pelajaran. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan. Daisuke senang ada perempuan yang menyukainya, tidak pernah kepikiran olehnya ada perempuan yang menyukainya, kepalanya sejak dulu selalu dipenuhi Hikari tentang perempuan. Sekarang mulai terpikir kembali, sudah saatnya kah baginya untuk menyerah tentang Hikari. Sudah saatnya kah baginya untuk mencari perempuan lain?

"Takuya. Apa pendapatmu?"

"Tentang kamu kemungkinan menyerah untuk memacari Hikari?"

Daisuke melirik lawan bicaranya yang berdiri disampingnya, didepan aula depan sedang menunggu hujan reda "Kamu tahu sebelum aku tanya?"

Tersenyum ringan "Membaca mimik wajah orang adalah keahlianku. Apalagi kamu, aku bisa menebaknya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Itu baguskan."

"Ya bagus."

"Sudah dapat calon pengganti?"

"Taichi-senpai bilang, ada teman sekelasnya yang menyukaiku."

"Seriusan?"takjub Takuya dengan wajah tak percaya

"Seolah suatu hal yang benar-benar mustahil terjadi padaku. Yah aku juga tak percaya sih awalnya, tapi reaksimu jangan begitu juga dong."

"Maaf dear. Lalu?"

"Dia bilang dalam waktu dekat ini, temannya itu akan menembakku. Tapi aku katakan pada senpai aku akan menolaknya, tahu saja tidak siapa dia."

"Kamu gak tanya siapa perempuan itu?"

Daisuke terdiam, serasa diingatkan apa yang dia tidak sadari sedari tadi "Bodoh."Takuya geleng-geleng kepala pelan

Daisuke memandang hujan yang masih turun dengan deras, lingkungan sekolah hampir sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang didalam, di aula hanya mereka berdua. "Takuya. Saat ini aku tak terpikir lagi untuk memacari cewek. Seperti tak ada pilihan yang aku suka disekolah ini."

Takuya diam saja, ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Daisuke, dia tahu Daisuke masih akan menyambung kata-katanya "Saat ini aku merasa, kamu saja sudah cukup untuk mengisi masa SMA-ku."

Takuya terkekeh pelan, ia mengambil benda yang ada disampingnya sedari tadi "Balik yuk, kayaknya hujannya gak bakalan berhenti sampai malam."Takuya menunjukkan payung

Daisuke melihat dengan pandangan heran "Ngapain kalo gitu lama-lama disini?"

"Soalnya kamu pasti bakalan nolak, kalau sejak tadi aku tunjukan. Makanya aku tunjukan kalau sudah kepepet kayak gini. Mau nebeng?"

Daisuke menampakkan wajah cemberut "Ya-ya, aku nebeng. Deh gak ada warna lain apa?"komentar Daisuke melihat payung Takuya yang sudah dibuka dan Takuya sudah berada dibawah guyuran hujan dengan payung melindunginya

"Gak ada."cengir Takuya "Buruan keburu malem, dingin nih."

Daisuke berjalan gontai masuk dalam perlindungan payung Takuya. Daisuke dirangkul Takuya dan berjalan dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Kalau ada polling pemilihan pasangan paling romantis di nih sekolah, nih baka kombi pasti dapat tempat pertama."komentar Taichi yang baru keluar aula, melihat kouhai andalannya berjalan pulang dengan berbagi payung "Ah apa aku bikin saja ya? Kan bisa minta bantuan Osis."

#

Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua, diatap ini jugalah mereka berdua bertemu. Awal yang membawa hubungan pertemanan mereka sampai begitu erat. Ya pertemanan yang sangat-sangat erat, hingga membuat cemburu banyak pasangan kekasih. Seperti yang sekarang mereka lakukan, Daisuke yang tiduran dipangkuan Takuya, dan Takuya yang mengusap rambut Daisuke pelan.

"Angin diatap memang paling mengenakan. Sejuk sekali disini."ucap Takuya "Ya kan dear."

Daisuke membuka matanya sekilas hanya untuk menatap wajah Takuya yang memandangnya lembuat "Tak begitu enak sih, kamu terlalu lebay dalam mengatakan suatu kondisi."

Daisuke menutup matanya kembali, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Kalau tidak enak, bagaimana kamu bisa senyaman ini tiduran disini hanya untuk membolos?"

Daisuke tak langsung menjawab, ia merasakan lembut belaian dikepalanya hingga terbuai "Kalau itu bukan karena angin, atau suasana atap yang sepi."

"Hmm?"

Takuya masih menunggu jawaban Daisuke "Alasan aku begitu nyaman karena kamu ada disini denganku."jeda sejenak "Aku tak pernah menyangka, ini sudah kupikirkan sejak aku mulai siap menyerah akan Hikari. Ternyata aku tak perlu sosok seorang pacar untukku. Untuk kasih sayang dan kepedulian, ternyata aku hanya butuh kamu disisiku."

Takuya sejenak terhenyak dengan kata-kata Daisuke, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut "Ne Takuya, apa kamu akan terus bersamaku seperti ini?"

"Selama yang kamu butuhkan dear."jawab Takuya cepat, ia tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir lagi

Daisuke membuka matanya dan melihat mata Takuya secara langsung "Aku rasa hingga aku mati?"

"Tak masalah, hingga liang lahatmu nantipun, aku tetap disisimu."

Daisuke menutup matanya kembali, tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi jawaban Takuya 'Ya. Aku tak perlu Hikari ataupun gadis manapun untuk sebuah rasa kasih sayang yang selama ini kuidamkan. Aku memang hanya butuh kamu Takuya. Arigatou Takuya, arigatou sahabat terbaikku.'

"Aku baru saja dapat apartemen dari otou-san."Daisuke agak memiringkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Takuya, tanda bertanya dan heran "Mau tinggal bareng?"

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara**

**Rate T**

**Genre General Friendship**

_**Thanks buat ratu obeng yang sudah mereview nih fic. **_

Memandang lekat kotak bekal ditangannya. Dengan pandangan heran bercampur geli, matanya berulang kali merubah objek, dari kotak bekal kemudian pada Takuya. Bibirnya kemudian melengkung kebawah begitu disuguhi senyum gentle khas Takuya Kanbara.

"Gak salah nih?"

"Tidak."

"Cute banget, bentuk hati yang benar-benar bagus."Taichi nyengir begitu melihat isi dari kotak bekal Daisuke

Dari semua makanan dalam kotak bekal, telor dadar hati, wortel hati, tomat hati, nasi hati. Semua berbentuk love hati. Dan tak lupa, Takuya menyodorkan juga sebuah botol minuman, desain hati juga. Daisuke semakin melongo melihatnya "Baguskan?"

"Belajar dari banci mana?"tanya Daisuke

"Sendirilah, aku cuman baca buku masak saja. Senang?"tanya balik Takuya

Matanya memandang dengan pandangan menusuk "Akan lebih senang bila diberi oleh seorang gadis."

Taichi tertawa kecil "Takuya kan gadismu."

"Ah."jeda sejenak "Dia memang ibuku."tanggap Daisuke ketus

Taichi tertawa makin kencang , dan Daisuke cemberut, sedang Takuya memakan rotinya. Daisuke menatap Takuya yang sedang menyantap roti "Takuya, kamu cuman makan roti?"

"Ya. Gara-gara main online, aku begadang dan bangun kesiangan, bekal yang bisa kusiapkan cuman buat satu orang. Jadi aku buatkan kamu saja, dear."menjawab sambil tetap mengunyah

"Dia bisa jadi istri yang baik Dai."goda Taichi

Daisuke terlihat sedikit memerah "Oi homo."

"Hmm?"

'Dia tanggapi panggilan seperti itu? Takuya benar-benar homo?'komen Taichi dalam hati

"Makan bareng. Porsinya kebanyakan."tawar atau mungkin seperti perintah dari Daisuke pada Takuya

Memandang sejenak "Gak bakalan laper lagi nanti dikelas?"

Memberi pandangan memerintah "Gak bakalan. Cepetan, keburu masuk."

Sedikit senyuman gentle dan mencomot satu tomat "Ok dah."melahapnya "Dear. Mau disuapi?"tawar Takuya nyengir

Daisuke berkedip beberapa kali, dan sedikit senyuman "Boleh."

'Benar-benar bikin iri. Aku saja belum pernah disuapi oleh pacarku.'oceh Taichi melihat adegan Takuya menyuapi Daisuke sembari cengar-cengir dan Daisuke yang memerah

#

"Dear."panggil Takuya

Menengokkan kepalanya, Takuya yang duduk dibangku belakangnya memberi pandangan prihatin "Mau dihukum lagi seperti bulan lalu?"

Mengernyitkan dahinya "Emang kenapa?"

"Lupa ya? Inspeksi rutin, kerapihan."

Dengan mulut membentuk hurup O, Daisuke teringat hukuman yang ia terima. Tidak seperti Takuya yang memang selalu rapih, Daisuke terlihat seperti pemuda urakan. Seragam yang tak pernah rapi, rambut yang selalu berantakan, terkadang kancing seragamnya selalu berbeda tempat, sehingga seragamnya tinggi sebelah. Dengan tergesa, Daisuke merapihkan seragamnya dan mengecek semua atributnya. Setelah dirasa ok "Gimana?"tanyanya pada Takuya

"Hmm ok. Tapi, kurang ini."Takuya menunjuk dasi yang terikat dilehernya

"Sialan, aku lupa bawa dasi."umpat Daisuke

"Sudah kubawakan."merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dasi lalu diberikan pada Daisuke

"Thanks."menerima dasi tersebut dan mulai memasang. Ya mulai memasang, memasang dengan lilitan kusut.

Takuya melihatnya, dengan cepat ia memegang kedua tangan Daisuke, menuntunnya untuk diletakkan di samping pahanya. Dan kemudian Takuya memperlihatkan senyuman yang Daisuke sebut senyuman gentle homo "Memasang dasi saja tak bisa."dengan pelan Takuya mulai merapihkan kerah Daisuke dan memasang dasi. Dengan cekatan mulai mengikat dengan rapih, tak lupa juga ia merapihkan penampilan Daisuke "Ok, sudah enak dipandang. Pasti lulus inspeksi kok."

Berkedip beberapa kali, dan wajahnya sedikit panas "Begini saja mah, aku juga pasti bisa kok."memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Takuya

Wajahnya makin memerah begitu menyadari seluruh pasang mata penghuni kelas memandang mereka berdua, dan dengan frustasi Daisuke menepuk keningnya saat dia lihat wajah-wajah penghuni kelas tersebut nyengir padanya.

"Kanbara-kun, cekatan sekali."seorang perempuan menghampiri Takuya. Takuya memberi senyuman terima kasih "Bisa ajari aku? Aku juga ingin bisa memasangkan dasi seperti itu untuk pacarku. Terlihat mesra sekali."pinta perempuan tersebut

"OK."

#

Langkah yang tergesa itu berjalan cepat melewati banyaknya undakan tangga. Tidak seperti biasanya Daisuke pulang sendirian, ini karena Taichi memberikannya tugas dadakan yang dikhususkan untuknya. Memasukkan lubang kunci dan "Aku balik nih, Takuya."panggilnya dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring

Suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar, dan muncullah sesosok pria lain. Daisuke melotot melihatnya "Selamat datang Dear. Mau mandi dulu atau makan?"ucap Takuya, pakaiannya lah yang membuat Daisuke terpana, terdiam dengan mata nyaris keluar dari tempatnya "Atau kamu mau aku."diucapkan Takuya dengan suara genit dan manja combo wajah manis dengan celemek dan hanya boxer dibaliknya

Wajah Daisuke memerah melihatnya "Gak usah aneh-aneh Takuya."ucap Daisuke sembari meletakkan sepatu dan berjalan melewati Takuya, tasnya ia letakkan sembarangan.

"Taichi-senpai nyuruh apaan?"tanya Takuya sembari memungut tas Daisuke

"Taichi-senpai kadang bisa aneh-aneh, masa dia menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Hikari saat dia tidak disekolah."jawab Daisuke sembari membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air putih

"Menjaga Hikari?"

"Ah."duduk dan menuangkan air putih kegelas "Tahukan, kelas tiga lagi mau study tour gitu dah, nah selama dia gak ada, dia minta aku ngawasin Hikari. Yang benar saja, aku harus ngawasin Hikari yang lagi mesra-mesraan dengan si pirang itu."

Takuya keluar dari kamar Daisuke, ia baru meletakkan tas didalam "Maklumi saja, sisconnya dia udah akut itu kesempatan bagus buatmu juga, jadi deket Hikari kan?"

Daisuke berpikir sejenak "ini mengawasi loh. Mengawasi, berarti aku cuman bisa mandangin dia dari jauh."

"Oh tumben pintar. Hmm tapi gak apa kan, yah setidaknya kamu bisa mantengin dia terus."

"Itu mah hal biasa dari dulu. Sekarang entah kenapa aku malas buat mantengin dia."

Takuya mengerling sejenak, dia sedang mengambil piring "Ada alasan kenapa kamu jadi malas?"

Daisuke tak langsung menjawab, ia seperti berpikir sejenak "Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku teralihkan oleh hal lain."dari cara bicara, Takuya tak langsung menyela, karena ia tahu Daisuke akan melanjutkan "Dan aku percaya itu bagus untukku."

Takuya tersenyum ringan "Ma, sekarang makan dulu, mandi nanti. Aku baru manasin airnya."Takuya meletakkan didepan Daisuke

Memandang piring didepannya, omuraisu? Biasa saja kalau tidak dibubuhi oleh sesuatu yang aneh-aneh macam gambar hati love. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi pintar masak, belajar dari banci mana sih?"

"Sudah dikasih tahu belajar sendiri. Ah apa kamu ingin kutilisi LOVE gitu dibanding gambar hati?"

"Gak usah, segini saja sudah cukup bikin eneg."tolak Daisuke langsung membayangkan tulisan seperti itu, gambar hati sudah cukup mengerikan baginya "Takuya, sudah mandi?"

"Belum."jeda sejenak untuk melihat Daisuke yang mulai menyuap sesendok dan melihat ekspresinya yang langsung mesem-mesem "Mau barengan, dear?"

Keningnya mengernyit, lalu nyengir "Tidak."

Kamar Daisuke, setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, kamarnya sudah lebih rapi. Pasti Takuya yang merapihkannya, karena seingatnya, kamarnya tak pernah rapi sedikitpun, komik, buku pelajaran, pakaian dan botol-botol minuman selalu berserakan, tapi sekarang tak ada satupun benda yang berserakan, buku dan komik ada pada tempatnya. Dan Daisuke meneliti lantai kamarnya, begitu bersih dan mengkilat "Kenapa dia repot-repot banget sih. Aku paling tidak nyaman kalau kamarku serapih ini."gumamnya kecil dan mendesah

Terlelap tidur dengan damai, hingga tengah malam, sekitar jam dua lebih, Daisuke terbangun. Ingin segera bangun tetapi tubuhnya seperti berat tak bisa digerakkan 'Tindihan? Serius nih?'ucapnya dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya hanya bagian tubuh dan tangan kiri saja yang tak bisa ia gerakkan karena seperti tertindih, kepalanya ia tengokkan kekiri dan mendapati Takuya yang tertidur lelap menghadap padanya, tangannya melingkari Daisuke.

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar diluar sana, Daisuke tersenyum kecil "Setidaknya kamu bilang kalau ingin tidur bareng."ucap Daisuke pelan mengingat Takuya yang sebenarnya dari kecil takut akan petir

Dia angkat tangan Takuya, memasukkan Takuya yang tadi tertidur disampingnya tanpa selimut. Setelah tubuhnya dan tubuh Takuya tertutup selimut, ia menarik kembali tangan Takuya untuk melingkari dirinya lagi, dan dengan senyuman kecil Daisuke menutup matanya lagi.

'Sialan, malah aku jadi gak bisa tidur.'rutuk Daisuke dalam hati

#

"Jadi bagaimana rasa bibir Hikari, dear?"

Daisuke memandang dengan tatapan menyesal "Pahit."

Tersenyum simpul "Iyalah. Karena tak ada cinta disana."

Daisuke termenung dikantin yang sedang kosong. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian menghela napas. Apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu tak pernah ia bisa lupakan. Secara sepihak ia mengambil ciuman Hikari. Secara paksa, ia mengambil ciuman dari Hikari. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan, perasaan menyesal dan bersalah, terlebih pahit yang ia rasa dari ciuman satu arah itu.

"Daisuke-kun."suara perempuan yang memenuhi pikiran Daisuke karena rasa bersalah masuk keindra pendengarannya

"Hikari."

Dilihatnya Hikari sedang tersenyum kecil. "Tumben solo?"

Agak terkaget akan tutur kata Hikari yang seperti biasanya, sejak insiden itu, Daisuke tahu, Hikari menghindarinya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang, berbeda dengan kemarin-kemarin, lebih seperti Hikari yang biasa ia kenal. "Boleh duduk disampingmu?"

Daisuke masih diam, tertegun melihatnya. Tapi sedikit anggukan ia berikan sebagai ganti kata-kata. Dua-duanya diam, tak berkata. Canggung bagi Daisuke dan Hikari, karena mereka tak pernah diam bila bersama seperti ini. "Hikari. Maaf."ucap Daisuke mengawali

Reaksi yang tak pernah Daisuke kira, Hikari tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya "Iya tak apa-apa Daisuke-kun."

"Eh. Serius?"

"Iya. Aku sudah memikirkannya, kurasa untuk kali ini Daisuke-kun tidak bersalah. Anggap saja penghargaan dariku, Daisuke-kun."

"Hikari."

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk beberapa hari ini, aku menghindarimu, rasanya aku masih shock karena perbuatan Daisuke-kun."

"Maaf."

Hikari tersenyum, kemudian ia menghadapkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan face to face dengan Daisuke. Senyuman lembut bagai malaikat "Terima kasih telah menyukaiku selama ini Daisuke-kun."Hikari berkata tulus

Daisuke terdiam, dan tak lama senyuman simpul muncul diwajahnya. Daisuke menyadari, meski akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa malas untuk memikirkan Hikari, meski ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mengenyahkan Hikari, tetap saja ia tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Daisuke menyentuh pipi kiri Hikari, ia belai dengan lembut "Terima kasih, Hikari."

Keduanya tertawa kecil "Tapi Daisuke-kun jangan beri tahu siapapun ya, terutama Takeru."

"Tentu saja tidak. Yah tapi kalau ketahuan dan dia ngajak berantem sih, aku ok saja."

"Soalnya itu juga ciuman pertamaku loh, Daisuke-kun."Hikari nyengir melihat reaksi Daisuke yang tiba-tiba memerah

Untuk selanjutnya keduanya mulai mengobrol seperti biasanya. Terkadang Daisuke mencubit pipi Hikari dengan gemas, dan terkadang Hikari mencubit pelan lengan kiri canggung telah diangkat.

"Wah, sudah baikan nih?"tanya Takuya yang melihat keduanya sedang bercanda

"Takuya, dari mana saja?"balik tanya Daisuke

"Meeting sama Taichi-senpai."jawab Takuya singkat, dan ia menyapa Hikari

"Soal sepak bola? Kok aku gak diajak?"protes Daisuke

Takuya nyengir "Kan kamu lagi dalam suasana hati mendung dear, jadi gak enak bawa meeting orang yang lagi kelabu."

Hikari tak pernah bisa menahan tawa saat mendengar panggilan Takuya pada Daisuke. Takuya membuka sekaleng black coffe ditangannya dan meminumnya "Dear, perayaan baikanmu dengan manager kita."Takuya menyorongkan minumannya

"Geh. Kopi hitam."Daisuke menerima black coffenya, dan langsung meneguknya

"Ciuman tak langsung."komen Hikari

Takuya heran melihat Daisuke yang meneguk dengan rakusnya, karena ia tahu, Daisuke paling benci dengan kopi hitam. Dan saat Daisuke menaruh kaleng black coffe, Takuya mengambilnya dan mengintip isinya, habis "Tumben dear?"

Daisuke tak langsung menjawab, ada beberapa detik ia seperti berpikir merasakan kopi hitam yang tak biasanya "Rasanya manis."

Tersenyum gentle, sedikit semburat diwajah Hikari melihatnya, sedang Daisuke mengernyit "Karena disana ada cinta, dear."

Daisuke merona, Hikari tertawa pelan "Berisik, homo."

#

"Dear."

"Hmm?"

"Ada surat lagi nih."

"Surat cinta lagi? Edyan, nih di sekolah ada berapa orang sih yang masih ketinggalan jaman."

Takuya membalik-balik suratnya dan membuka surat tersebut "Ah. Ternyata salah alamat."ucap Takuya saat membaca isi surat

"Salah?"

"Ditujukannya buat kamu nih dear."Takuya menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Daisuke yang langsung menaikkan alisnya

"Ruki Makino. Ini mantannya si Jen itu ya?"

"Iyup, adik kelas. Gak nyangka ada anak secantik dia suka ama kamu dear, prestasi nih."

Daisuke membaca dengan serius "Taman belakang. Jam istirahat kedua. Besok."

"Mau ditemuin?"

Daisuke diam terus, terus memandangi surat ditangannya "Aku akan pikirkan."

"Kamu suka dia? Ruki?"

"Aku gak suka dia, tapi mungkin aku bisa suka dia. Takuya, mungkin ini kesempatanku buat mulai menjauh dari Hikari."

Takuya tersenyum hangat dan gentle seperti biasa "Semangat dear."

"Takuya-kun, tumben nih solo?"tanya Hikari heran melihat Takuya yang sendirian di kelas, jam istirahat yang ia tahu, sosok Takuya pasti terus bersama Daisuke, entah diatap atau dikantin "Ditinggal Daisuke-kun ya?"Hikari iseng menggoda

Takuya memberi senyuman gentle "Mungkin."

Sedikit raut kaget terlihat diwajah Hikari "Seriusan kombi paling harmonis disekolah mau bubar?"

"Kejam ah Hikari-chan, jangan bilang bubar segala dong. Daisuke-kun sedang ada keperluan, yah privatnya dia."

"Privat? Memang masih ada yang gak bisa dicampuri Takuya-kun ya."

"Ada, yah dia sedang nemuin perempuan sih, kemarin dia ditembak pake surat."

"Eh seriusan, Daisuke-kun ditembak perempuan?"tanya Hikari takjub, Takuya menganggukinya dengan cengiran melihat reaksi Hikari "Tapi edyan juga, masih jaman nembak pake surat ya."komentar Hikari "Siapa perempuan itu?"

Takuya tertawa pelan "Komentarmu ternyata sama dengan Daisuke-kun ya, kurasa ada kesamaan antar kalian berdua."

Hikari sedikit merona "Siapa sih perempuannya?"sedikit nada cemburu

Takuya menyadari sedikit perubahan nada dari Hikari "Mm Ruki Makino."

"Eh anak kelas satu yang populer itu. Seleranya aneh juga."

"Sejelek apa sih Daisuke-kun dimatamu Hikari-chan. Sampai orang yang menyukai dia kamu sebut berselera aneh."

Hikari seperti menangkap nada ketidaksukaan disana, menyadari ia telah salah berkata didepan orang paling dekat Daisuke, Hikari langsung meminta maaf "Maaf Takuya-kun, aku tak ada maksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, kau tahu, Daisuke-kun itu sedikit unik, menurutku."

Takuya mengangguk, mengerti maksud Hikari, yah unik, karena unik itulah, Takuya menyukai Daisuke. Keduanya terdiam agak lama, karena memang jarang sekali mereka berdua bisa dalam keadaan berdua, tanpa ada Daisuke.

"Takuya-kun boleh aku berkata jujur?"

Takuya memandang lekat dan "Boleh."

"Aku mencintai Daisuke-kun."

Seperti yang sudah diketahui Takuya sejak lama, dan menanggapinya ia memberi senyuman hangat. Melihatnya, Hikari berpikir 'Dia tahu.'

Ditempat lain, taman belakang Daisuke benar-benar dihadapkan dengan perempuan cantik Ruki Makino. "Motomiya-senpai, bagaimana? Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Sejak malam, Daisuke sudah bingung bila ditanyakan hal seperti ini lagi. Sibuk mengejar Hikari, dan biasanya dia yang selalu dalam posisi menembak, tapi saat posisi itu dibalik, Daisuke langsung kebingungan. Apa dia harus meniru sikap Hikari, seperti berkata "Tidak Daisuke-kun."saat Daisuke menembaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Motomiya-senpai."desak Ruki

"A-anu Makino-san aku-"

"Apa senpai masih menyukai Yagami-senpai?"

Pukulan telak, tapi menutupinya, Daisuke menggeleng. Ruki menatap dengan tajam "Atau, rumor itu memang benar."

"Rumor?"

"Bahwa Motomiya-senpai pacaran dengan Kanbara-senpai. Senpai homo."

'Ah tentunya rumor itu ya.'langsung mengeluh dalam hati. "Pe-pertama tolong katakan kenapa kamu memilihku, kamu tahu, masih banyak lelaki yang bisa jadi pacar cewek sepopuler kamu. Kanbara misalnya."

"Hanya satu, karena Motomiya-senpai tak akan pernah selingkuh."

"Eeh? Selingkuh?"

"Iya, memacari cowok populer sama saja cari penyakit. Mereka pasti akan selingkuh. Karena Motomiya-senpai tidak populer dan tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya, aku yakin Motomiya-senpai tidak akan pernah bisa selingkuh."

Daisuke tertawa tertahan, alasan yang benar-benar konyol dan menohok hati Daisuke. "Ka-kalau begitu apa kamu menyukaiku?"

Ruki diam, dan "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mencoba pacaran dengan cowok tak populer, karena sejak dulu aku sudah pacaran dengan cowok populer."

Daisuke tersenyum tipis "Kalau begitu Makino-san, maaf aku tak bisa menjadi pacarmu."

"Eh kenapa? Aku populer, Motomiya-senpai pasti akan terkenal."

Tanpa menurunkan senyumannya "Tanpa aku harus berpacaran denganmu pun, aku sudah lumayan terkenal, lagi, ada orang yang tulus menyukai bahkan mencintaiku apa adanya. Tak memandang apa aku populer dan juga fisik wajahku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk mengisi hari-hariku."

"Bohong, Motomiya-senpai punya pacar?"

"Dia bukan pacar. Hanya partner terbaik yang kumiliki. Ya partner yang mengisi hari-hari biasaku."

"Jadi. Ini hasilnya?"tanya Takuya saat Daisuke menampakkan dirinya dikelas, Hikari sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Daisuke, cap tangan yang masih membekas

"Dia nampar aku, apa salahku menolaknya."

"Mungkin karena kata-katamu dear."

"Atau karena Daisuke-kun yang langsung sosor saja."ejek Hikari

"Hikari kadang suka sembarangan juga, Takuya masa aku harus terima alasan dia, dia bilang nembak aku karena aku orang yang tidak populer, tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya dan kata dia, aku itu tipe yang gak bakalan selingkuh karena gak laku. Siapa yang mau terima alasan konyol seperti itu."

Mendengarnya Takuya dan Hikari tertawa. Hikari menepuk-nepuk bahu Daisuke kemudian mencubit pipi kanannya. Takuya cuman nyengir, ini salah satu yang membuat Takuya yakin bahwa Hikari juga sebenarnya memiliki rasa cinta pada Daisuke. Hikari tak pernah menyentuh secara langsung dan terang-terangan pada lelaki, pengecualian buat kakaknya dan mungkin Takeru.

#

Seperti biasa atap. Takuya dan Daisuke duduk berdempetan. Daisuke yang matanya memancang pada ponselnya, dan Takuya yang serius dengan sebuah buku dan pensil ditangannya. Setelah Takuya selesai dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, dan tersenyum puas "Dear lihat deh."

"Apaan?"Daisuke menerima buku Takuya "Gaun? Pengantin?"

"Yup. Baguskan."

Daisuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya "Ngapain bikin gambar ginian? Mau cosplay?"

Takuya tersenyum kecil "Sudah kuputuskan sejak dulu, aku mau kerja di perusahaan wedding organizer, khsusunya bagian desain gaun-gaun kayak ginian."

Daisuke terdiam sesaat "Cita-cita yang seperti orangnya, homo banget."

"Kok nyambung ke sana, gak mesti juga kan. Yah gak terbatas gaun pengantin sih, pakaian lain juga."

Daisuke tak langsung menanggapi, dia masih memancangkan matanya di gambar gaun buatan Takuya "Nanti kalau kamu menikah dengan Hikari, aku yang buatin deh dear."

Daisuke mendesah pelan dengan wajah agak memerah, ia memikirkan melihat Hikari dengan gaun cantik seperti digambar "Jangan beri aku harapan yang berlebih Takuya. Menikah, pacaran aja ditolak, apalagi menikah, langsung di black list aku dari daftar temannya."

Takuya tertawa pelan "Atau kamu ingin aku yang menggunakan gaun ini dear?"goda Takuya

Kedua matanya melebar, semburat merahnya makin terlihat saat Takuya menggodanya seperti itu "Bodoh, setelanmu itu jas bukan gaun, kamu ketularan banci mana sih?"

Takuya nyengir, tepatnya senyuman gentle andalannya "Lain soal kalau kamu pasangannya."

Daisuke diam, setelah mendesah pelan ia kantungi ponselnya dan menyimpan buku kelantai. Dengan pelan Daisuke merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Takuya. Saat kepalanya tepat dipangkuan Takuya dan mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, matanya langsung saling pandang dengan Takuya. Pelan Daisuke menyentil kening Takuya "Baka."diiringi senyuman kecil Daisuke menutup matanya.

**END**


End file.
